Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for grinding and polishing an article having a cylindrical curved surface.
Heretofore, it has been known to use a as grinder for grinding an article having a curved surface, such as a face surface or a panel of a cathode ray tube, a grinder having a rotary hollow drum and a grinder having a concave grinding surface whose curvature is substantially equal to the curvature of the article (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 18288/1960 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 28753/1965). These grinders can be easily used for grinding a spherical surface however, it is difficult to grind a non-spherical curved surface such as a cylindrical curved surface by these grinders, especially the latter grinder.